AEGYO
by Dawnwind947
Summary: Kyungsoo suka saat suaminya memanggilnya Hyung, dan Jongin akan suka saat suaminya melakukan aegyo dideapannya walau ia tahu suaminya membenci itu, Jongin akan tetap mendapatkannya.-Kaisoo , marriedlife , T-M, romance


_DAWNWIND947_ 2018 PRESENTS

 _ **AEGYO**_

KaiSoo

M Rated

Yaoi

Saturday , December 22th 2018

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari di musim dingin dengan cuaca yang bagus untuk bergelung dihari sabtu.

Kyungsoo sedang bersenandung ringan di depan kompor membuat pudding rasa caramel kesukaan suaminya itu. Sedang suaminya, Jongin sedang bermalas-malasan duduk di ruang tengah dengan tv menyala namun tak diperhatikan sedikitpun minat olehnya. Karena hari ini adalah hari liburnya setelah sibuk bekerja bahkan untuk bertemu dengan suaminya yang menggemaskan itu.

"uhh Soo-yaa aku bosaaan" rengek jongin pada suaminya yang sedikitpun tak menoleh padanya itu.

" bersabarlah sebentar, aku sedang membuat desert kesukaanmu" jawabnya kalem sedang mengaduk bahan masakannya.

" uhh, desert kesukaanku? Aku bahkan tidak berpikir aku memiliki kesukaan trhadap suatu desert?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya.

"astaga , bahkan dia tak menoleh sedikitpun" rengek jongin yang semakin bosan ditempatnya.

Kyungsoo datang dengan dua piring ukuran sedang di kedua tangannya saat melihat suaminya sudah terlelap di atas sofa empuk ruang tengah. Itu membuat kyungsoo tersenyum geli.

"hey , bangunlah. Aku punya sesuatu yang special untukmu" katanya menggoyangkan lengan jongin.

Jongin pun terbangun dengan aroma kesukaannya. 'caramel!' batinnya. Dia pun langsung terduduk dengan mata berbinar dan menerima piring dari kyungsoo. Mereka kini duduk bersebalahn

" wahh caramel pudding buatanmu memang yang terbaik hmm" katanya menggoda suaminya itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"haha aku selalu tau kesukaanmu jongin-ah"

"lalu, apa kesukaanmu hm? Aku akan mencoba nya untukmu nanti" katanya sambil memasukkan suapan pudding kemulutnya.

"hmm , aku akan suka saat kau memanggilku dengan 'hyung'. Itu terdengar lucu untukku hahaha" dia tertawa dengan mata lebarnya

"ah kau tentu tau aku tidak akan memanggilmu begitu bukan sayang?" jawaban itu tentu membuat suaminya merengut. Dan hal itu sungguh menmbuat jongin gemas sendirinya. Lalu tiba-tiba,

"Soo-ya, coba lakukan aegyo di depanku sekarang"

"uhh apa?! Tidak tidak,tidak jongin-ah"

"ahh waee? Itu adalah kesukaanku"

"kau tau aku tidak bisa melakukannya, itu akan terlihat aneh bagiku"

"ck bahkan tanpa kau mencoba pun sayang, kau sudah sangat lucu bagiku, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu hm?" kali ini jongin berbisik di samping telinga kyungsoo, yang membuat suaminya itu merasa geli.

"ah jongin-ah hentikan itu geli"

" tidakkah sekarang cuacanya sangat dingin? aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat, bagaimana ini sayang?" rengek jongin sambil dengan pelan merangkak diatas kyungsoo

"j-jongin-ah.." katanya dengan menahan dada suaminya itu.

Jonginpun sudah kebal dengan dorongan tangan kyungsoo didadanya, itu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Dia semakin memajukan wajahnya hingga berhasil mencium suaminya itu dengan dalam. Kyungsoo pun semakin kuat mendorong dada jongin hingga berhasil membuat suaminya itu akhirnya menyudahi ciuman panas mereka.

"ah Soo-ya , kenapa kau menghentikan ku hm?" dia menggeram dalam tanda tak suka dengan perbuatan suaminya itu.

Ditengah terengah-engahnya, kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya guna menggoda suaminya itu. Lalu dengan senyuman di bibirnya, kyungsoo berkata ,

"aku akan melayanimu, hanya jika kau memanggilku 'hyung' . bagaimana?" Tanya nya dengan mata menggoda Jongin.

"baiklah , hyung.." panggilnya dengan seringaian dibibirnya yang tiba-tiba mendapat serangan dari bibir mera suaminya itu.

"hyung, siapkah kau untuk malam ini hm?" Tanya Jongin dengan membelai wajah Kyungsoo.

Yang ditanyapun hanya sanggup mengangguk dan tersenyum malu atas pertanyaan itu sebagai jawabannya.

Mereka terus berciuman dan bermesraan tanpa sehelai pakaian pun yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Hingga saat Kyungsoo hampir sampai pada puncaknya, Jongin mengentikan gerakan tubuhnya dibawah. Membuat kyungsoo merengek marah karena telah dhentikan ditengah ia ingin mencapai klimaksnya

"ahh Jongin-ahh kau jahat! Aku hampir sampaii! Gerakan lagi kumohon" rengek kyungsoo mencoba memasukkan kembali milik Jongin , namun di tahan suaminya itu.

"hh, tidak semudah itu hyung ku sayang, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku membuatmu sampai" balasnya dengan menggoda hyung nya itu.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, apa suaminya itu sedang bercanda? Ditengah kegiatan mereka? Dia sebal karena telah dihentikan di tengah, kini semakin sebal karena Jongin ingin meminta sesuatu darinya.

"uhh kau ingin aku melakukan apa huh? Aku sudah tidak tahan Jongin-ah" rengeknya pada Jongin

"jikau kau ingin mendapat klimaksmu, lakukan…"

Jongi sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan seringaian, lalu melanjutkannya,

"… lakukan aegyo padaku , dan memintalah dengan aegyomu itu."

Ohh Kyungsoo ingn menangis rasanya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"aku tidak bisa Jongin-ah" katanya menahan tangis

"kalau begitu kau tidak akan mendapatkan pelepasanmu" balas Jongin dengan santai lalu melepas tautan keduanya hingga saat dia akan berdiri, dia mendengar suaminya dengan sangat menggemaskan dan sangat menggairahkannya sedang menungging tinggi diatas sofa sambil berkata..

"Jongin-ah, hyung membutuhkanmuu , kembalilah kumohon hm?" Kyungsoo membuat suaranya selucu mungkin dengan menggoyangkan bokongnya untuk menarik perhatian Jongin.

Jongin sungguh sangat susah mendapatkan aegyo dari suainya itu, krena saart suaminya melakukan aegyo akan sangat telihat lucu baginya. Tapi ini apa? Dia rasa dia sangat marah. Suaminya terlihat sangat menggairahkan dengan suara ajakannya yang sangat menggemaaskan. Dia marah.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongin langsung menerjang Kyungsoo tanpa ampun.

Dan kyungsoo? Dia tidak menyesal telah melakukan aegyo untuk suaminya Jongin .


End file.
